One Little Slip
by McflyGoonieFaxFan
Summary: After homeschool for 7 years due to Tourette's Syndrome, Lucy's hopes of blending in and making friends quickly diminish after an embarrassing first day and finds herself isolated and just trying her best to get through the days, but the host club won't allow her slip by unnoticed when she discovers Haruhi's a girl and can't control her impulsions to reveal the Host Club's secret!
1. Prologue

The next two weeks dragged on painstakingly slow for Lucy. She typically came to class early, asked for her work, and left for the library. Anytime class wasn't taking place though, such as lunch, she found herself camping out in the bathroom. Avoiding people had become what her life was centered around. Not avoiding them meant pointing, stares, whispers, looks of disgust. If it was just a bitchy clique it wouldn't be so hard, she felt. But when it was you against everyone, it began to feel very lonely. So lonely, that isolating yourself intentionally felt better because it was as if you were the one making the choice. Being alone in an empty library during class? Quiet, serene, even relaxing although rather boring as she waited for the day to end upon completing her work. Being alone in a room full of people? Enough to make one feel pretty awful.

Her fate for the rest of the school year was sealed on that third day of the third week, when she received a call at three o'clock that a car had crashed into her driver. Nobody was hurt, but it did mean that he would be running late to pick her up. All three libraries were packed with people chattering loudly. She sighed, continuing to walk past the classrooms that were either locked or had a club taking place. All but one: Music room number… you guessed it. Four.

'Finally, an unlocked empty classroom,' Lucy cheered upon finding one, finding a couch and laying down on it, pulling out the book and opening it where she'd left off. 'I knew they were crowded during lunch, but they're even worse after school! Why would anyone want to be at school any longer than they have to?'

Lucy was only a few paragraphs in before she heard the door open, and suddenly she was no longer the only person in the music room.

"You know Haruhi, if you would just get dressed with the rest of us guys then we wouldn't have to make the guests wait so long," She heard a voice, causing her to look up from her book

"Well maybe it would be more efficient if you changed in the club room while I change in here?" Another voice replied with a slightly annoyed tone, which was then followed by the shutting the door. Lucy peered over the back of the couch to see what was going on. What was going on was a rather attractive male student, okay very attractive male student setting down a pile of clothes on a table, back facing to her.

'Maybe if I stay quiet he won't see me,' she thought. The boy began to unbutton his uniform causing her eyes to widen, yet she couldn't seem to pry her eyes away.

'Lucy, you're not some sleazy kind of girl! Have some respect for men, avert your gaze!'

Yet her gaze did not avert when his jacket slipped from his body and fell onto the floor and she saw that in fact 'his jacket' was 'her jacket'. Lucy's eyes somehow managed to get even bigger than they were in their already widened state.

"Well alrighty then," Lucy blinked in surprise, gasping and slapping her hand over her mouth upon realizing she'd said that out loud as the girl turned to face her. The two stared in awkward silence.

"…Fuck."


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! For those of you who have followed my other stories, In Your Eyes, and my co-authored story, The Bad Girl at Ouran Strikes Back, you may already know that I deal with neurological issues. Typically I blame them for causing update delays, but this time I contribute them for this story's inspiration. I have 8 neurological diagnoses, some of which include depression, generalized anxiety disorder, OCD, and Tourette's syndrome. I have included my knowledge, experience and understanding of these conditions in the story. Many of the events will be true or based off of a true experience be it mine or someone else's in order to try to give an accurate portrayal of what dealing with mental illness is really like. If there's any questions you have about mental illness, or you need to talk to someone who understands if you're going through any of these, feel free to ask me in the comments or via PM. I hope this story will not only entertain but raise awareness for and promote mental health as well.

Without further ado,

Mcfly

It didn't take Lucy very long after getting off the plane to find a man holding up a sign with 'LUCILLE ATKINSON written in bold, capital letters. She stood in front of the man holding the sign.

"I'm Lu-Lu," She clenched her jaw shut and took a deep breath, "Lucille,"

"Oy, pleasure to meet you Miss Atkinson!" He was a tall lanky man and his hat fell over his eyes when he bent down to shake her hand enthusiastically. He straightened his composure and repositioned his hat. "I'll be you're chauffeur- let me get your bags for ya!"

Lucy resisted the urge to thank him, afraid that speaking wouldn't work out for her and instead nodded her head gratefully to show her appreciation. She looked around anxiously, clutching the collar of her shirt.

'So many people…' she thought nervously, blinking hard as her head twitched. 'Maybe that's a good thing since it's an airport? There's too many people for anyone to pay attention to me?'

"TH-" she froze in place, and the chauffer looked behind him after a few steps realizing she was no longer following along. She saw people weaving around her and her chest tensed knowing she was in the way.

'No brain, don't do this,' Lucy thought, urging her body to move.

'lol fuck you,' said her brain.

"TUNDERCUNT," She screamed, throwing her arms up in the air and unfreezing, taking several gigantic steps forward. She saw several people around her staring, an angry mother with children giving her a dirty look.

"Let's go please," Lucy pulled her hood over her eyes miserably and speed walking.

"Right away miss Atkinson," The chauffer nodded his head and picked up his own pace. He led her out towards a Ferrari parked on the front curb. He didn't get a chance to open the door for her because she ran ahead and quickly opened it for herself, the door startling her by swinging upwards instead of out to the side because rich people cars that's why, but she stepped back after initially forgetting the way the doors worked on her Grandfather's car, and climbed in shutting it behind her and letting out a sigh of relief, her twitches coming to a stop.

"So, this is one of those kinds of days huh?" She rolled her eyes and slumped down in her seat, letting her head fall back against the seat with a twinge of grief filling her belly.

"Sorry about not getting your door Miss," he said climbing into the driver's seat and starting it up. "You were so fast,"

"Its fine, you don't have to worry about… about getting my door for me," Lucy told him.

"Getting the door is my job- I pretend I'm in a movie. I gotta make sure people feel specially treated, even if they ain't my boss or rich or famous," The chauffer explained as he began driving towards her grandparents' house.

"I'm sorry ab-about all my twitching and my stuttering and the yelling back there. I have Tourette's Syndrome," She apologized.

"Sorry isn't necessary. I already knew prior to picking ya up. Heard a lot of things about you already!"

"Oh boy," She sighed.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm sure they haven't been very… very… very good things, right?"

"Well…" He chuckled awkwardly, "I wait until I meet people to see what they're like. But they sure did make you sound very interesting!"

Lucy laughed a little. "'Interesting' is one word. I'm surprised they even said anything about Tourette's,"

'Maybe they have changed their minds. Maybe things actually will be better this time,' she thought to herself. But her optimistic thinking was cut off.

"Well, sort of, I was able to… em… infer it from their conversations," He explained.

"Oh," Lucy frowned, disappointed. She could only imagine what that meant. She found herself ticing again, her face twitching over and over. The car was silent for several minutes.

"Excuse me, sss.. sss… sss… SIR! S-sorry. I… never caught your name." She finally managed her sentence out.

"Name's Alroy, not exactly a Japanese name eh?" He laughed again.

"To be honest, I was surprised you sp-, surprised you sp-, surprised you sp-, surprised you spoke English. I expected someone who spoke Japanese." Lucy admitted.

"Well their primary language is English so I suspect you might have had an English speaking chauffeur anyways. In Japan, most people also speak English so you don't have to worry if you're Japanese ain't perfect yet. As for me, I worked with them when they lived in England, transferring here with them when they moved." Alroy explained.

"My Japanese is okay, not good but okay. I learned I'd be coming here six months ago so I've been taking a language learning program online since. Japanese is difficult, but I've spent a lot of time practicing since I found out."

"Want to practice some now?" Alroy asked her, "You'll have to practice soon anyways, come on don't be shy, I bet you're better than me. Say something, go on!" He insisted.

She sighed. "Okay, uh…. Hi I'm Lucy. I come from America and I'm 14 years old and I don't really know what to say so… do you like waffles?"

"Well Miss Atkinson, as a matter of fact I do enjoy the occasional waffle. What do you like on yours?" He spoke back to her in Japanese. Her tics even slowly disappeared as they conversed over the next 45 minutes before arriving.

'If I didn't know any better, I would feel welcomed already. Too bad it's not that simple,' Lucy thought to herself.

…

When they arrived at the mansion, Alroy once again insisted on carrying her bags for her. Lucy jogged ahead to grab the door and open it for him. When she did, she looked in to see there was nobody to greet upon entering.

"Is anyone home?" Lucy asked Alroy, closing the door behind her.

"The master and mistress should be home," He looked back at her and noticed a look of disappointment. "Em, perhaps they're just busy eh? Likely to be in his office I reckon. Very busy man! C'mon, let's get ye bags up to ya room for ya Miss Atkinson." He changed the subject hoping to shift the mood to a more positive one. Lucy smiled.

"Yes Mr. Alroy," She said playfully.

"But Miss, I already told ya, you really don't need to address me that way," Alroy said as he led the way up the stairs.

"Well if you insist on addressing me so formally, I feel I should return the courtesy," She reminded him. He stopped in front of a door.

"This is it, Miss,"

Lucy opened the door and her mouth dropped despite the fact she should've already known how extravagant it was going to be after her previous stay.

"Thanks Mr. Alroy."

He left her bags by the door and assumed the task of unpacking her things as the reality of the situation dawned on her. This was it, she really was here. She noticed a package lying on her bed, addressed: Lucille Atkinson.

Ripping the box open, inside was a manual about 1/4th an inch thick titled: Household Procedures. She briefly flipped through it and saw the pages were composed of a map of the layout of the house, expectations, rules, and, quite surprisingly, household procedures.

'Typically you'd just give your guest a brief tour and talk,' Lucy looked at the thickness and sighed, "Though I imagine he doesn't want anything to deal with me more than is necessary. Why talk when he could just have this thing typed up?

She pondered the situation, tapping on her chin.

'Ah!' She got an idea, 'Lucille Atkinson, this is a-'

"FRESH START," She screamed out suddenly.

'-yeah, what you said. You need to communicate that to him, that you're trying your hardest to make sure that things are different this time! That you've turned over a new leaf, you'll be a respectable member of the household!'

She flipped back through and looked at the map of the house to see where her grandfather's office was and then jumped up out of her bed with a new motivation to seek it out. She raced down the hall, turning the corner only to run into the man himself.

"GRANDFATHER" she blurted out, only to cover her mouth. He merely stood there annoyance clear on his face.

"S-sorry," Her voice came out muffled through her hands, and she put them down. She could feel herself beginning to twitch.

"Clearly haven't opened the package on your bed I see," Lucy's Grandfather spoke.

"I-" She took a breath in to continue her words but got stuck on it, taking several more breaths in. He folded his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps a different time would be better?" He asked impatiently

"I- I'm fine! Sorry… I did see your, erm, gift," Lucy managed out.

"Oh? Well then you must have known theres no running in the halls?"

"I… didn't… get a chance. To. Read. It. Yet. I. just got here… actually," she explained. Her head swung around in the opposite direction. "I just thought maybe if you had a minute to talk-"

"Maybe if you had read the manual, you would've known that I'm not to be bothered during my office hours. I'm clearly on my way to my office, which you would've been able to infer if you had read the manual since the restroom is right there," He pointed to a room a few doors down.

"FART! Oh shit- I mean, uh, I-"

"If you must bother me, do so at a more convenient time. Read the manual, so that you may not disturb me unnecessarily again." He sneered, and turned to leave.

'Well that went well,' Lucy thought, looking over to her bed where the manual still laid. She groaned. 'Better get started,'

…

Her grandfather felt a presence in the room without looking up.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Schmidt hissed at his son.

"I just wanted to say that it wasn't right to take your anger towards me out on her,"

He looked up. It was the first time in a few days he'd seen or spoke to him. His eyelid was now a pale blue color surrounded by yellow bruising.

"If you'd been in your room this entire time you wouldn't have known how I spoke or hadn't spoke to her," He sneered.

"I don't think you're treating her fair," Edmund stated firmly, ignoring his question hidden within context. "I remember how you treated her before too, and I don't think it was right at all. If anything, I think you owe this to her as your granddaughter to make amends for when she last lived with us,"

"That is not your place to say and if it weren't for your grandmother then she wouldn't step a foot in my house! I regret that hooligan came from my blood at all and if she steps one foot out of line she will not stay in this household and you have no say in the matter!" He spat, leaning over his desk. Schmidt narrowed his eyebrows, "Get out of my office before I throw you out, get to your room and stay in there.

Edmund showed his distaste with the look he gave him before he turned and left the room. He was taken by surprise when he saw Lucy standing just outside the door looking rather defeated. His mouth gaped open slightly, unsure of what to say.

She looked down, "I'm- I'm sorry…"

She quickly scurried away to her own room, slamming her door closed.

"Hmph," He huffed to himself. Let her have heard it, she ought to know that he means business. Hell, let her step out of line, let her act out. Then he can get rid of the brat, he thought.

That was when the thought hit him. An epiphany! But how? How could he set her up to fail so he'd be able to reasonably get rid of her?

Then the 'how' came to him, and he actually chuckled out loud to himself all alone in his office. Schmidt scrummaged his desk drawers, pulling out his contacts and dialed the number. He waited for the beep at the end of the automated voice message.

"Hello, my name is Schmidt Harrison, I've called to enquire about enrolling a new student into Ouran Academy…"

He smiled to himself, 'She won't last a month at such a prestigious elite school, and when she doesn't, I'll be rid of her for good!'


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews so far! Here's a few Tourette's Fun Facts of the day for ya: Girls are 1/3 as likely to have Tourette's syndrome as boys. Also, despite the fact that the epitome of Tourette's is someone with coprolalia, the involuntary and repetitive use of obscene language, it only occurs in 15% of people with Tourette's. So as a female who experiences coprolalia, I'm just beating all kinds of odds! Woohoo! If you have anything you want to ask me, feel free. Just leave your questions in the comments and I'll get back to you ASAP.

~Mcfly

…

Two mornings later, Lucy brought with her the box that she found on her desk that morning to breakfast.

"Excuse me, but… what's… this… school uniform doing on my desk?" She asked him after sitting down.

"Well you don't plan to not continue your education do you?" He asked.

"Is that an option for me?" One of Lucy's cousins, Amber, twelve years old and the daughter of her mother's only sister, asked hopefully. Her aunt, Amelia, her husband, and their three children lived with her grandparents and uncle as well.

"B-b-b-but, but, but-"

Jackson, age six, and Louise, four, burst out into laughter.

"Haha! Butt!" Jackson cackled, causing Lucy's face to burn bright red. Amelia appeared to be too busy sipping her morning tea to correct the children's obnoxious behavior.

"I'M SORRY!" She suddenly screamed loudly, scaring the children into silence and making her grandmother jump, placing a hand over her chest.

"Lucille, you gave me a scare, honestly, you don't even try to tone it down do you?" Jane lectured her.

Lucy swallowed nervously, apologizing: "I'm sorry grandmother, I can't help it,"

"That's not what the doctor said," Her grandfather said snidely. She looked down ashamed.

"I won't go as far as to say its fine, but try harder next time," Jane let out a disappointed sigh, shaking her head.

"What I was trying to say was, was that I was told I'd be able to continue my online classes that I'd been taking at home," Lucy continued.

"You will. At Ouran Academy," Schmidt confirmed

"At Ouran? Her?" Amelia hooted, "Ha!"

"Wha-what's wrong with Ouran?" Lucy asked anxiously

"Oh, nothing," Her grandfather sent a look of warning to Amelia who ceased her laughter immediately.

"What about my Tourrrrrrr… ettes? I don't want to, to, to, to, to, to, disturb my classmates, that's why I've always taken them online," Lucy tried to point out.

"Like your grandmother said, I suggest you learn to instill some more self-control," He said without sympathy.

"Please, I-"

"I'm sending Alroy to pick up your school supplies. I expect you'll prepare them for your first day tomorrow,"

Lucy felt her stomach turn to knots at the realization of the news, staring at her untouched plate uncomfortably.

"I'm not so hungry," She quickly escaped to her room, shutting the door and pressing her back to it, clutching her hair and breathing heavily.

"Okay, breathe, breathe, don't panic, don't panic," she tried to coach herself and began pacing back and forth. A scream ripped from her throat and she ran up to the nearest wall, ramming her head into it repeatedly. Her head was throbbing by the time the urge was satisfied and she slumped down against the wall.

"I can't do that in class! Oh god, why would he send me to a public school!? He never said anything about this over the phone! Self control? I have no self control! I do try! I just wish they could be in my shoes for one day…"

Lucy looked over at her uniform for a few moments, sighed and got up to try it on when she heard a knock on her door.

"Y… y… y… y…"

More knocking.

"WHAT?!" She screamed out suddenly.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

"Tic, come in,"

"Oh okay," Edmund closed the door behind him silently. "You didn't sound so good from the other room, I came to try to stop you from hurting yourself."

"I have to do it. It… it feels worse if I don't," She explained, sighing and taking a seat on her bed next to where her uniform was laid out, which Edmund took notice of.

"Halloween isn't until two more months,"

"I know, but Grandfather is sending me to school. This is my uniform."

"What? Why?!"

"I don't know!" She cried out, exasperated

"Maybe they were blind?" Her uncle suggested.

"What? No, not the uniform! School!" Lucy refocused him.

"Oh that, right,"

"Seriously why would he do that, I thought he wanted me to stay out of trouble. When I told him that I could continue my classes online he seemed happy that I would have one less thing to mess up,"

"I know," He pondered. "Very odd."

"I told him I was worried about disturbing other students and he said I wasn't trying hard enough," Lucy recalled

"Not trying hard enough? God, my dad is such an ass," Edmund shook his head in dismay, forgetting about his eye and face palming himself. "Shit!"

"You- are you- are you okay?" She asked him concerned.

"It's my own stupid fault," Edmund griped, frowning.

"You're not stupid," She said seriously and firmly.

He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"You're not!"

"Right," He scoffed.

She sighed, staring at the bruising around his eye for a few moments. "So. How about now?"

"No."

"Come on, we're besties! Besties tell each other things, things like how they got a black eye!"

"We're besties after three days?" He asked unsurely.

"We hung out all the time when I lived here before!" Lucy pointed out.

"I've had to tell you my name twice," Edmund retorted.

"That's only because I have a terrible memory. Heck, I'd say that's a new record for me." She joked.

He shook his head no stubbornly.

"Are you in a gang? Are you experiencing domestic violence?" Lucy theorized.

"Do I look like I'm in a gang? Or that I have a girlfriend?" Edmund rolled his eyes.

Creaking of footsteps up the stairs could be heard outside the room.

"Hurry, they're probably about to bring you brea-brea-breakfast! Go back to your room before you get in trou-trou-trouble," Lucy swirled him around and started pushing him out of the room, blinking very hard many times in a row as she did so.

"What about you?" Her uncle whispered to her as the door opened.

She sighed. "It looks like I'm going... Hurry, b-b-before you're grounded even longer!"

"Right," Edmund sprinted down the hall back to his own room. She turned around and looked over her uniform before deciding to try it on. Lucy stared at herself in the mirror.

"You can do this. You can do this because you have to, you have to be brave for dad," She spoke to the girl staring back at her. "And besides, you can't live your whole life behind a computer screen."

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Tomorrows a new day, so I've got to make it count,"

…

"Mr. Alroy, I can't move," Lucy told him the next day when they arrived at the drop off, "I think I need to go home!"

"It'd be no trouble Ms. Atkinson, but I know you can do this!" He encouraged her, turning around to look at her. She was bent over clutching her head.

"Can't, move, legs, can't move my legs, can't move my legs, I can't move my legs," Lucy grabbed her leg and physically moved it forward, but it swung right back to where it was.

"This wasn't meant to be," She tried to convince him. Alroy got out of the car and opened the back door.

"I'll help ye out, miss, I'll pull you out," He began to loop his arms underneath her armpits.

"Wait don't I-" She gasped as a surge of energy shot through her and she practically jumped out of the car.

"What'd I tell ya Ms. Atkinson? I believed in ya the whole time," He said proudly, climbing back in his seat.

"But Mr. Alr-"

"I'll pick you up after school!" He shouted out, shutting the door and driving her off leaving her on the sidewalk with her bags. Lucy clutched her stomach nervously, picking up her schoolbag and swinging it over her shoulder as she turned around. This school looked like a grand palace, much bigger than any of the other schools she'd been to and more beautiful too.

'New day, new start; new day, new start;' She repeated over and over to herself as she forced herself to make her way in and to the main office to get things in order as a newcomer. She wasn't sure where it was, however. She looked around and saw several students talking amongst one another, and didn't feel right interrupting them. Lucy's eyes spotted a boy sitting alone on his computer.

"Excuse me, where's the main office," She whispered to herself a few times, practicing before she approached him.

"Excuse me," Lucy paused when the boy lifted his head. Woah- if she had realized how hot he was she would've tried someone easier to talk to, she thought.

"Yes?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and redirected her attention. "M-m-main office?"

"You're asking where it is?" The boy asked.

She nodded her head, swallowing nervously.

"To your left, and straight ahead. I can escort you if you'd like?" He raised an eyebrow, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and shook her head no, panicking and turning around to leave.

"You're other left," He called out after her.

"Huh?" she realized where she was going and gasped, running the other direction with her entire face glowing bright red.

'You stuttering idiot! The least you can do is know the difference between left and right!' She scolded herself, facepalming.

"Hmm…" Kyoya Ootori watched the girl leaving, thinking to himself: 'Considering I didn't recognize her, in combination with the fact she asked where the main office was, I'd say it's a safe conclusion to draw that she's new.'

He pulled up the school's database and looked at the most recent students, and sure enough she was first on the list, and quickly took it upon himself to send out a potential client alert to his fellow club members.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews so far! I've been excited to put this chapter out, because here's where things start to get good. If you have anything you want to ask me, feel free. Just leave your questions in the comments and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

 **~Mcfly**

...

Lucy had just stepped out of the office with her new schedule in hand only to be greeted by a man with a rose who had appeared to be waiting for her!

"Welcome to Ouran, Ms. Atkinson. I hope you're enjoying Japan so far," He said with a charming smile, handing the rose to her. Too stunned to do anything else, she took the rose. The blonde knelt down and took her other hand, moving it towards his lips but Lucy quickly pulled away.

"Woah, easy there tiger, a little eagar there aren't you?" She chuckled awkwardly as she cautiously backed up several steps, but in her head she was thinking 'I have a stalker already?!', freaking out, and clutching onto the strap of her book bag and preparing to swing it at his head.

"Well of course, we make it a point to get to know any new pretty faces that come to the school," Tamaki stepped forward, winking at her.

'We?' She almost asked, but instead settled on the more important question:

"So uh, could you please tell me how you know all that stuff before I call the police?" Lucy asked warily.

"Of course. You see, Kyoya-sempai-"

Suddenly without warning her hands lurched forward and began patting and rubbing Tamaki's face. Lucy's stomach churned with horror at the situation,

"Uh… I like your face…" She laughed nervously, face bright red and with a surge of energy managed to will her hands away from him. "G-gotta go!"

Lucy darted away as fast as she could to the bathroom, not waiting for a reply. She slammed the stall door shut and stared at her hands in horror.

"What the fuck, hands?!" She screamed at them.

'Sorry… he was just so… pretty!' A voice that she should probably see someone about spoke back.

"Well what about the directions guy? You didn't grab direction guy's face! So what is this going to be a thing now or something?!" Lucy chided.

No answer.

"Ugh! You can't do that! That's not normal! Stupid, stupid brain!" Lucy banged her forehead against the wall in frustration. A little too hard.

"Ow…"

She sighed.

"Okay. Calm down. Its ok- I mean, like, pfft, what are the odds you're going to see that dude again? Yeah. You're nobody, you don't know anyone. A new day and new start to make some friends and fit in. That was just bad luck. Not that you're anyone to talk, but yeah that guy was just kind of weird."

Lucy stood up with a new surge of confidence, taking a deep breath and unlocking the bathroom stall. "I mean, what are the odds that another random hot guy is going to come up to you in the hallway and just start talking to you out of the blue?"

"Hey Takashi, I think she's the new student Kyo-chan told us about!"

"New student? Wait a sec, I'm a new student-," Lucy turned around to see a little kid running towards her with yet another unusually attractive guy following behind him.

"Shit."

"Welcome to our school! We got some cake for you, would you like to try some?" The child chirped brightly, holding up the platter of cake to her. Lucy's frustration immediately melted away upon seeing the child up close as he looked up at her with big puppy dog brown eyes.

"Oh my god you're so cute I could just pinch your cheeks off of course I'll try your cake!" Lucy smiled, taking a plate and fork that his tall, handsome, probably about her age since he was in high school, hmm, convenient- no, focus Lucy! You're just staring at him!

"T-th…th... th… th…" The two were staring at her and she began blinking nervously her tics switching to blinking and head movements for a moment before blurting out, "THANK YOU!"

The boy nodded his head, staring at her in silence.

'Damnit, there goes another potential peer…' Lucy thought, but refocused her attention on the child who seemed to think nothing of her stammering and instead was more preoccupied with handing her a slice of cake. Instead of thanking him orally, she instead nodded her head gratefully. Lucy lifted her fork to take a bite when suddenly her entire body jerked, multiple times in a row, causing her to tilt the plate and make it fall all over her fellow students pants.

"Oh god!" Lucy gasped, covering her mouth, the event seeming to shock her tics into stopping so that she may stare in horror at the mess she just created. At seemingly lightning speed she dashed to and from the bathroom with napkins, kneeling down and trying to wipe some of the cake off of his pants,

"So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so s- so s- I'm so s-" She felt tears threatening to leak out of her eyes and tried to wipe them away with her free hand while gathering the cake with the napkin from the other. He knelt down and stopped her by gently grabbing the hand holding the napkin and holding it.

"It's okay," He told her, but Lucy shook her head no, feeling rather panicked and continued to try to clean up the mess.

"T-the, the ca- the ca- the ca-," She stammered.

"It was an accident! Takashi isn't mad!" The child tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, I'll help you clean it up!"

Lucy shook her head again, grabbing another napkin and trying to get as much cake off as she possibly could.

"She just spilled cake all over Mori-sempai," Lucy heard a voice near her say. She looked up and saw a crowd of people was around her staring at the scene and her heart began pounding, her entire body tensing.

"It's okay everyone-," The child tried to move everyone along, sensing her nervousness.

Lucy quickly grabbed the rest of the cake, threw it in the nearest trashcan, and ran off to find a bathroom to hide in.

…

"Ok, Act I Scene 2, in which Lucy will walk down the hall with her nose stuck in a book so that no one can see her face and won't try to talk to her. She then proceeds to her second period class where she'll take a seat and have a normal, uneventful class," Lucy narrated to herself peering over her book just barely so that she could see where she was going. "Take one. Action."

Several uninterrupted steps had been made. "Ok, so far so go-"

"Hey Hikaru, I found the new girl!" A voice not far away at all spoke up.

Lucy held her breath. 'Maybe there's another new girl-'

"Lucille Atkinson?"

"No!" Lucy cried at the sight of two, what a fucking surprise, hot, twins walking towards her. She pointed accusingly at them before either one had a chance to speak.

"He sent you two, didn't he?!" She demanded to know "This Kyo person I keep hearing about! Your leader has sent you after me hasn't he?!"

"Uh, I guess that's one way to put it," One of them scratched their head, confused at her excitement.

"Yes! You're working together, I knew it! Conspiracy! Haha!" She pumped her fist in the air before redirecting her attention towards the twins. "What is it you people want from me?! Are you some kind of welcoming committee?!"

"Welcoming committee?"

"Ah ha! You _are_ a welcoming committee!"

"Actually, we-"

"Well I _don't_ want to be welcomed, okay!?"

"But-" the other twin began, but she interrupted him.

"I'm never going to be normal! Do you two hear me?! I'm not normal, I'm REALLY not normal!" Lucy yelled, grabbing the twins by the collars of their uniform, shaking them. Upon a close inspection, she saw they looked scared and quickly let go.

They awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, which gave Lucy the chance to think to herself, 'Damn when they were being conceived god must have said huba huba I've really outdone myself, it'd be a shame for there to be only one'

Of course, with such thoughts, a tic inconveniently relevant to her thoughts followed:

"THREESOME," She blurted out before she had the chance to realize what was going on, taking the twins by surprise. She screamed in frustration, stomped on the ground and shook her fists in what was none other than a slight temper tantrum, storming off before she could embarrass herself any further.

"Well," Kaoru turned to his brother.

"She was very… direct," Hikaru finished.

Lucy sighed with relief when she stepped into her second period classroom.

'So that went well," Lucy thought to herself, taking a seat.

'Well I'm sorry I just freaked out,' her brain replied, 'I mean, we confronted more hot guys! What are the odds? But seriously, that could've been a disaster!'

'It WAS a disaster!' She snapped internally.

"Ok class!" Her teacher rang a bell several times in a row to hush down the noise. She turned around to the chalkboard, "I'm Ms. Koizumi, welcome to Algebra II, let's get started,"

Lucy pulled out her notebook and began to take notes, which went well for about 8 minutes. Suddenly her hands began to tense. She began quietly trying to touch the paper, the desk, the metal legs of the desk to release the tension. Nothing was helping, and the tension was rapidly increasing and throbbing.

'Try touching the window,' Her brain said.

'No, I can't,' Lucy replied, looking at the window longingly. She began bouncing her knee as the tension began spreading up her arms and into other parts of her body, energy welling up inside. 'Whats wrong with the desk legs? They're smooth and cold?'

'Mmm… not quite right,'

Lucy sighed, clutching her hands into tight fists and biting her hands as subtly as she could. She looked at the window on the other side of the classroom again.

"Ms. Atkinson?"

Lucy snapped her head to the front of the classroom where the teacher was staring at her.

"Is there something outside that I ought to see, or am I just that boring?" Ms. Kiozumi inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy shook her head no, shifting uncomfortably and tightening her jaw.

She took notice of her unusual fidgeting and demeanor. "Everything alright?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"Then let's continue," She turned to face the board and went back to writing. This wasn't working. She dug her nails into her hands, scratching as hard as she could while trying to pay attention the best she could. She wrote a problem up on the board.

"Please feel free to ask for help,"

Lucy needed help, but if she raised her hand her question would go something like: Yeah, can you repeat everything you've said for the past five minutes? Because I wasn't paying attention… at all.

Someone in front of her took the liberty to raise their hand, and she came by and bent over to work with them, quietly conversing as she worked with him. Meanwhile, the tension was building and building throughout her entire body and was becoming unbearable. But her body moved without her permission, buckling out of her chair and sending her hands flying, promptly giving her teacher's rear a slap. The teacher snapped up in such a haste and whirled around, glaring at her male neighboring classmate.

"I should expect better of an Ouran student! To the principal's office with you young man!"

"Woah woah, wait, what?!" He stammered, looking over at Lucy. "But, I- but she-"

He pointed speechlessly at Lucy.

"You honestly expect me to believe that? The least you can do is take ownership of your fowl actions you disrespectful-"

"MILF" Lucy screamed, buckling again. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Whats a MILF?" One girl asked, and a couple of boys snickered.

…

The next two weeks dragged on painstakingly slow for Lucy. Word had come to spread around the school quite quickly that she'd molested her second period teacher. After explaining to her second period teacher her delima, she was quite understanding. But her classmates, not so much, so instead she typically came to class early, asked for her work, and left for the library to finish her work there. Anytime class wasn't taking place though, such as lunch, she found herself camping out in the bathroom. Avoiding people had become what her life was centered around. Not avoiding them meant pointing, stares, whispers, looks of disgust. If it was just a bitchy clique it wouldn't be so hard, she felt. But when it was you against everyone, it began to feel very lonely. So lonely, that isolating yourself intentionally felt better because it was as if you were the one making the choice. Being alone in an empty library during class? Quiet, serene, even relaxing although rather boring as she waited for the day to end upon completing her work. Being alone in a room full of people? Enough to make one feel pretty awful.

Her fate for the rest of the school year was sealed on that third day of the third week, when she received a call at three o'clock that a car had crashed into her driver. Nobody was hurt, but it did mean that he would be running late to pick her up. All three libraries were packed with people chattering loudly. She sighed, continuing to walk past the classrooms that were either locked or had a club taking place. All but one: Music room number… you guessed it. Four.

'Finally, an unlocked empty classroom,' Lucy cheered upon finding one, finding a couch and laying down on it, pulling out the book and opening it where she'd left off. 'I knew they were crowded during lunch, but they're even worse after school! Why would anyone want to be at school any longer than they have to?'

Lucy was only a few paragraphs in before she heard the door open, and suddenly she was no longer the only person in the music room.

"You know Haruhi, if you would just get dressed with the rest of us guys then we wouldn't have to make the guests wait so long," She heard a voice, causing her to look up from her book

"Well maybe it would be more efficient if you changed in the club room while I change in here?" Another voice replied with a slightly annoyed tone, which was then followed by the shutting the door. Lucy peered over the back of the couch to see what was going on. What was going on was a rather attractive male student, okay very attractive male student setting down a pile of clothes on a table, back facing to her.

'Maybe if I stay quiet he won't see me,' she thought. The boy began to unbutton his uniform causing her eyes to widen, yet she couldn't seem to pry her eyes away.

'Lucy, you're not some sleazy kind of girl! Have some respect for men, avert your gaze!'

Yet her gaze did not avert when his jacket slipped from his body and fell onto the floor and she saw that in fact 'his jacket' was 'her jacket'. Lucy's eyes somehow managed to get even bigger than they were in their already widened state.

"Well alrighty then," Lucy blinked in surprise, gasping and slapping her hand over her mouth upon realizing she'd said that out loud as the girl turned to face her. The two stared in awkward silence.

"…Fuck."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks for all your support. Your reviews are so encouraging, and incredibly motivating when it comes to getting the next chapter out. In mental illnesses, many disorders are seen to commonly co occur with each other. An estimated 79% of people with Tourette's have a dual diagnosis. More commonly co occuring problems include ADHD, obsessive-compulsive disorder, learning disabilities, behavioral problems, autism spectrum disorders, and other anxiety and mood disorders.**

 **If you have anything you want to ask me about mental health or my experiences, feel free. Just leave your questions in the comments and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

 **~Mcfly**

 **…**

"Forgive me, I didn't realize there was someone in this room," The student, Haruhi, said.

"Yeah, I can- I can s… I can see that," Lucy coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry-"

"DON'T BE!" She screamed suddenly, making her jump.

"Sorry… I have issues… m-mentally…" She made a circle around her ear with her finger to gesture 'crazy', and laughed nervously.

"Oh okay," Haruhi nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Well um, it was nice meeting you, but I'm just going to skedaddle now. If it makes any difference you were superhot and I was totally into you- you know what, I'm just going to shut up now and leave-" Lucy quickly turned towards the door to leave but when she opened it she was greeted by the six men she'd encountered on her first day.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Directions Guy said.

Lucy screamed and slammed the door shut, pressing her body against it as to prevent anyone from coming in.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked as she continued changing.

"They've found me!" She whisper-yelled, and then paused. "You're still going to change?

"Well, I don't want to be late for my club meeting. And, since you know, I might as well," Haruhi said casually. "Unless you have a secret too that is."

Lucy shook her head no. Haruhi continued. Lucy sighed and got down on the ground, peeping underneath the door to see if they were still there only to see another eyeball staring back at her! She gasped, poking the eyeball and sitting back up quickly, a hand over her heart.

"Ahhh!" someone cried from the other side of the door.

"Hikaru!"

"She poked my eye! What the hell!?"

"We-well you sc-scared me!" Lucy stammered, "And you should-should-should-should-should- shouldn't try to peep on people while they're changing you nosey little pervert!"

"Then might I inquire why you remain in the room while Haruhi is changing, Ms. Atkinson?" one of them asked on the other side of the door, directions guy if she wasn't mistaken.

"B-because I'm hi-his girlfriend?"

"His girlfriend? Is that so?" He asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah!" Lucy replied rather unconvincingly. She turned towards Haruhi and whispered, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

"Its okay, they-" Haruhi tried to begin, only to be interrupted by one of Lucy's tics.

"SHES A…" Lucy blurted, but clenched her jaw shut in mid scentence.

'No, I won't blow her secret!' She thought determinedly. Lucy clenched her hands into fists, her face turning red as she curled up with her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi, who had by now finished changing into her costume, walked over and knelt down next to her concerned. Lucy didn't answer, trying to concentrate as hard as she could.

'Brain, please don't,' Lucy begged.

'You gotta'

'But why-'

'BECAUSE REASONS,'

Lucy screamed, digging her nails into her arms hard enough that she broke the skin. She kept shaking her head no. Lucy heard the door next to her open but she couldn't reach to push it shut. There was a massive buildup of energy trapped in her body causing her to jerk in random directions from trying to fight the urge.

"SHES A-" Lucy held her breath, covering her mouth with both hands and tears forming in her eyes. Her body ached and she felt like she was going to explode. She began stomping her feet to try to release some of the unbearable energy.

"Is she okay?" One of them asked.

"What's wrong with her? Is she having a seizure?"

"A seizure?! Should we hold her down?!"

Lucy buckled with a scream, startling just about everyone.

"GIRL, GIRL, GIRL, GIRL, GIRL, GIRL, GIRL, GIRL, GIRL," Lucy kept shouting, head jerking each time she spoke. "Fuck, GIRL, Fuck, GIRL, Fuck, Girl!"

"We should call the nurse, I think Kao-chan might be right," the child said, looking over at the tall one who pulled out his phone.

Lucy wanted to tell him no, but couldn't stop her tics to say it. She tried to hold her hand out to stop him but he was looking down at the phone and dialing a number.

"I wouldn't bother," Directions Guy placed his hand over the phone to stop him. "It should subside momentarily."

"But if it's a seizure then she needs-" The blonde began.

"She's not having a seizure. She just has Tourettes Syndrome, though a very severe case for sure. Am I correct?" Directions guy raised an eyebrow.

Lucy couldn't stop, but she did manage to nod her head.

"But what about her body jerking all over the place? I thought it just made you shout things?" One of the twins asked.

"Tourette's Syndrome is a type of tic disorder involving both motor and vocal tics, stuttering, lack of impulse control, and compulsive behaviors,"

"Oh, that makes sense now!" The blonde said excitedly, as if having an epiphany.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" The child asked, kneeling next to her. The group turned to see that while Lucy's tics had minimized and slowed down a good bit, she had a few tears running down her face.

"I tried not to tell, Haru- Haru- Haruhi… I'm so-so-so sorry…" Lucy felt sick in the pit of her stomach, trying to wipe them away.

"Oh no, don't cry, please," Haruhi held her hands out, shaking her head. "These are my club mates, they already know I'm a girl!"

Lucy looked up. "R-really?"

"Some knew sooner than others," Directions Guy smirked, to which the blonde one began pouting.

She dried her tears with her sleeve. "I still- still- still feel bad though, what if th-they hadn't known? I just- just- totally blew it,"

"That does raise great concern for us," Directions Guy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Someone finding out Haruhi's secret is problematic for both her financial situation and the situation of our Host Club. We've had an incident like this once before, and with the agreement that it remained confidential things have been fine. But it seems that your impulsion control issues make things a bit more… complicated,"

"So what, is this it then? The host club is over now?" One of the twins asked.

"Guys no, you started the host club before you met me and you shouldn't stop just because my cover got blown," Haruhi said firmly, shaking her head.

"But you're one of us now, how could we do it without you?" The twins said in unison.

"It would never be the same without you, Haru-chan!" the child agreed.

"I really don't mean to tell your secret," Lucy jumped in, "But I don't understand why you can't be in your club if you're a girl?"

"We're the Ouran Highschool Host Club!" The blonde said proudly. He then struck a dramatic pose. "Tamaki, Host Club President and the princely type! That's Kyoya, Vice President and the cool type, Mori, The Strong and Silent type, Hunny, the lola-lita type, Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischevious types, and Haruhi, our natural type,"

Lucy stared at them blankly, confused. "Uh, what's a host club?"

"You mean you don't know?" Hunny asked, hugging his bunny tight.

"She's from America" Mori stated, as if it answered the question, which it pretty much did.

"It's-" Hikaru began but Tamaki slapped a hand over his mouth.

"This is my line!" He hissed, glaring at him.

HIkaru put his hands up in surrender, rolling his eyes, "Fine, go ahead then,"

Tamaki cackled giddily, excitedly rubbing his hands together with a giant grin on his face.

Lucy stared at him, blinking, and it wasn't from her tics.

He cleared his throat, "The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands, you can just think of it as Ouran-"

"Oh, I get it," Lucy interrupted, and with air quotes continued, "You, ahem, 'entertain' women,"

Tamaki suddenly began to choke, eyes like saucers and cheeks like tomatoes.

"But isn't this only high school? Man, my dad wasn't kidding about Japan being more liberal about sex," Lucy murmured, resting her finger on her chin.

Haruhi cleared her throat, "Well, actually what Tamaki-sempai meant by entertain was entertain in the literal sense. Like how the host of a party entertains their guests,"

"Oh okay, I get it," She affirmed.

"The ladies choose who they want to be their host, and then they hang out with that host until the meeting is over," Kaoru continued.

"But if everyone knows that Haruhi's a girl, then that means she can't be a host anymore," Hikaru added sadly.

"Telling isn't my- my- my intention," She stammered, "I don't want to ru-ru-ru-ru-ruin anything that you guys have g-g-g-going on,"

"Your intentions were clear when you were so laboriously trying to resist revealing to us moments ago, but it seems that it can't be helped," Kyoya said. "That is, not without help at least,"

"What do you me-mean?"

"Are you currently receiving any treatment to aid in your tics?" He asked.

"No, my situation is… is rather… My situation is rather complicated," She explained.

"My family owns a well-respected hospital and medical clinic, I'm sure we could offer some services that may benefit you, which would benefit our situation as well. However, in the meantime, I think it would be best that we keep an eye on you so as to… monitor your tics and not let anything slip out,"

"You're going to f-follow me all day?" Lucy whimpered, sweat dropping.

"I suppose you could put it that way too," Kyoya mused.


	6. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the late update, but I do have some good news! Part of my reason for my long updates is because of my OCD- I have a terrible case of perfectionism, and it's difficult to 'just get words on the paper'. Now I have discovered a new technique to help me conquer some of the obsession with perfection in my writing and found I was able to write this chapter quite quickly compared to normal writing time! I hope to continue to use this technique and post more frequently in the future.**

 **I also wanted to speak out to anyone who has mental health issues that is hesitating to seek treatment: I understand! This was me for a long time! Even before I dealt with any negative side effects, I was still nervous about medication. I didn't want to be on it my whole life. The goal of medication is not to be on it your whole life- it's to balance your brain chemistry, get you better, and slowly wean you off so you can be back to your normal self. A good practitioner will try to give you the minimum possible medication with the least potential for side effects and work up as necessary in consideration to how well you respond. They should be conservative and not trying to bombard you with drugs. If you feel uncomfortable with the way things are going, whether it's with medication or whether they're making you otherwise uncomfortable, seek another practitioner! There are bad practitioners out there, but there are good ones too! The right person can be life changing, so take the chance!**

 **Best regards,**

 **~Mcfly**

…

"Isn't that a little much, not to say invasive?" Haruhi asked, seeming to understand what she was thinking.

"We'll do whatever it takes!" Tamaki said determinedly.

"It appears none of us are currently in any of your classes right now. We'll have to fix that," Kyoya said after pulling her schedule up on the computer. "I believe I can pull some strings and do some schedule rearranging,"

"Uh it's o-its o- its o-kay, that's not necessary. I don't really go to classes anymore actually," Lucy admitted.

"Why not? Aren't you worried about your grades?" Hunny asked her.

"Well I go to all my classes early and… get all my work from my teachers, and then I go to the library so I can be by myself. As you can… imagine I don't exactly do well being around other people. Especially in my s-second period,"

"What's wrong with your second period?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh, let's just say I had a little…incident.

"Wait are you the girl that molested one of the teachers?" Hikaru asked. She groaned

"I didn't molest her! The rumors spiraled out of control! She was right in front of me helping another student. I had a tic and my hands lurched forward, and she was right there and I hit her butt,"

"Oh that explains it then. Yeah, you are pretty famous around the school," Kaoru agreed.

"I know. That's why I don't go to my classrooms anymore everyone always stares at me and whispers when I walk by they all look at me like I'm a total freak... not that I blame them. Guess I kind of am," Lucy sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Well I'm sure if you cleared things up and explained what was going on they'd be more understanding," Tamaki suggested.

"How? Get on the schools intercom? Even if I did, it probably wouldn't make any difference anyways," She said.

"You don't know that," Kaoru said, "It's worth a shot,"

"Perhaps it would be better then, to wait until you've been seen and your symptoms begin to improve before we begin integrating you back into a more regular class routine," Kyoya suggested.

"Excuse me, I really appreciate YOUR FUCKING OFFER! Fuck! I'm- Fuck! Sorry- fuck!" Lucy's head began jerking again.

"What makes them stop, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked him.

"Nothing we could do, I don't think,"

"But I'm not sure I'm comfortable going to a clinic… I had a pretty bad experience," Lucy explained to them.

"My family's clinic is one of the best, I can assure you our services provided are industry-standard," Kyoya said confidently.

"Oh, that wasn't it. I just tried all these medications and got all these bad side effects, and eventually my dad just pulled me out of school, since my tics were at their worst there and at their best when I was at home," She recalled.

"You mean you just have to deal with it and nothing helps? That's a bummer," Hikaru said with a frown.

"Well I was never technically declared 'treatment-resistant', and what I could take was limited since I was a child, but I really don't want to go through that again,"

"It can't be worse than dealing with this stuff can it?" Kaoru asked

"Actually, some even made the Tourette's worse,"

"Well you were a child. I'm sure there's more medicines available to you now that you couldn't take then," Haruhi pointed out, "I don't want to pressure you to do something you're uncomfortable with, but it has been a long time. Maybe you should consider it, things could be a lot different,"

Lucy still looked unsure.

"As the host club, it's our duty to make sure every girl is happy," Tamaki chimed in, "To not offer our assistance would be to turn our back on our mission statement! As host club president I am personally committed to and responsible for your wellbeing!"

"That's really sweet and all, but-"

Tamaki's eyes grew large and shiny, putting his hands together: His infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Gah! D-don't look at me like that!" She stammered.

Tamaki added in a lip quiver to top off the look.

"Ugh okay fine I'll go just stop giving me that damn look!" She snapped, folding her arms.

"Yay!" The host club members cheered in unison, Tamaki rushing to Haruhi and squeezing her tight.

"Now you can stay our beloved secret princess forever!" He squealed.

"Not if she dies from lack of oxygen," Hikaru pointed out.

"Lack of oxygen? Why?" Tamaki asked, still squeezing her.

Mori wordlessly separated the two and Haruhi gasped in a giant breath of air.

"Thanks Mori-sempai," She said gratefully.

"And not to mention the fact that if you were to let this slip, years of dedication, hard work, memories and life-long friendships would be ruined. No pressure, of course," Kyoya added with a smile.

"Yeah, no pressure…" Lucy muttered, sweat dropping.

…

"Yay that's great things will likely be much different this time now that you have awesome Kyoya's doctors and that you're old enough to try new medicines," Hunny chirped happily

"I'm not getting my hopes up," Lucy said, blinking and twisting her head repetitively. They were in a limousine that was on its way to the Ootori Medical Center. Even though she'd caved in at Tamaki's crippling puppy dog eyes, and wanting to keep Haruhi's secret of course, she was far from comfortable with the idea. Not to mention this was all happening so fast- the limousine was waiting for her right after school. Lucy was walking along the curb to find where Alroy had the car parked when the window of the limousine she was walking past rolled down its windows.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Hunny leaned out the window, waving at her.

"Hey, w-w-whats up?" She smiled at the young child. She never did get the chance to ask why he was in the high school uniform- perhaps he was a protégée child?

"Kyo-chan got an appointment for you at his clinics!"

"Really? I thought he said, I thought he said it was booked with appointments due to its popularity?" She asked.

"I pulled a few strings," The window behind Hunny's rolled down to reveal Kyoya in the car as well. "You can do that when your family owns the clinic,"

"Oh, you're in there too?"

"We had to come along naturally, to make sure you didn't back out on your promise," Hikaru was next to Kyoya, and leaned forward to poke his head out the window.

"A promise is a promise," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Good, so hop in!" Kaoru said, opening the door.

"Wait w-w-w-what? Now?"

"Yeah! Don't want to be late do you?" Kaoru asked her.

"I can't do it right now, I didn't let my, my family know. They're expecting, expecting, expecting, they're expecting me, they're expecting me," Lucy tried to tell them.

"Well we tried to find you during lunch to tell you, but you weren't in any of the libraries," Hikaru said, "So, we're telling you right now,"

"I'm sorry, this is just t-t-too late of notice, my driver is on his way and this might make my grandfat-father, my grandfather, angry," Lucy told them, her head beginning to twitch.

Tamaki sighed dramatically. "I was afraid of this, men. But it appears that dramatic measures have become necessary!"

He snapped his fingers and Hikaru and Kaoru got out of the car and appeared on either side of her, each grabbing an arm.

"But what about m-m-m-my driver?!" She asked as each of the twins grabbed an arm, "He doesn't know where I am!"

"Why do you care, he's just your driver. He'll be fine. So what if he has to drive extra?" Hikaru asked as they tried to push her in.

"Wait no!" She said, putting her legs up on the door and pushing against the door frame to avoid being shoved inside. "What the hell?!"

"Don't worry Ms. Atkinson, I won't let em take ya!" Suddenly a shovel came down on Kaoru's head first, then Hikaru's. The two boys dropped to the ground and Lucy turned around to see Alroy holding a shovel triumphantly, looking quite pleased with himself.

"No kidnapping happening on my watch, no-sir-e!"

"Oh gosh, how hard did y-you hit them?!" She asked kneeling down and shaking them.

"You too kind Ms. Atkinson, worrying about this criminal duo! They got what they deserved!" Alroy said.

"No, they're not criminals, they're just real- real- really weird!" She tried to explain as the other hosts got out of the car and circled around the two half-conscious twins.

"You know these people?"

"Yes I- uh, why do you have a shovel with you anyways?" She stopped in mid thought.

"Huh," Alroy looked down at the shovel in his hand. "Actually, I have no idea,"

"Guys this is why you can't just grab people without warning! Are you crazy or something?!" Lucy asked them.

"You'll find out the answer to that soon enough if you continue to hang out with this bunch," Haruhi told them.

"I was crazy once," Kaoru muttered, holding his head with a moan.

"Hello Mr. Alroy Jenkins, my name is Kyoya Ootori. We're friends of your young mistress, we apologize for the late notice but there's an appointment we must attend to. I'm sorry for the inconvinence," He'd held his hand out to shake Alroy's, but Alroy smacked it away.

"Well ya better hope there ain't a cancelation fee, 'cause she ain't goin' nowhere she don't want to!" Alroy pointed the shovel at Kyoya threateningly.

"I don't m-m-m-mind," She said as she helped Kaoru stand to his feet, "But I'm worried about getting into trouble with gr-gr-gr-grandfather,"

"I think as long as ye back in time for dinner it'll be all good. But I wouldn't go with 'em anyway if I was you. The lot of 'em looks suspicious to me, miss! I don't trust em!"

"I'll be oka-oka-okay," She assured him. "But if you really don't think he'll be an-an-an-ANAL," Her head swung violently to either side. Lucy tried to physically hold her head in place. She began to hum.

"Oy, now look what ye all did! You've upset her!" He said angrily.

"I think what she was trying to say before she was interrupted," Haruhi tried to interpret, "Was that if you don't think her grandfather would be angry then she would like to come,"

"Oh, so you think ye know what's best for her huh wise guy?!" Alroy pointed the shovel at Haruhi.

"I uh-" Haruhi held her hands up in surrender.

"CORRECT," She suddenly shouted, startling Hikaru and helping him come to.

"Hmph, fine. But if ye boys try any funny business with Ms. Atkinson, I'll snap ye heads off ye bodies!" He said, motioning at the group with the shovel before slowly lowering it back down.

"We're here," Lucy's driver announced. Her tics and her nerves had calmed down on the way to Kyoya's clinic, but upon the driver announcing it she felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter once more. Haruhi noticed her tensing up.

"Are you still worried?" She asked her.

Lucy nodded, and suddenly her legs kicked outward and then planted themselves firmly onto the floor of the limousine.

"Oh not this aga-aga-aga-aga-aga-aga-aga-aga-aga-AGAIN!" She screamed the last word. "St-st-st-st-stuck,"

Lucy attempted to physically move her legs forward by grabbing them and pulling them in one direction, only to have them swing back and plant themselves in the spot where they remained before.

"You sure you're not just trying to get out of going?" Hikaru asked.

"No!" She practically shouted. "I don't do this for fun! I don't know why my body does this shit it just does okay!?"

"Okay, okay," Hikaru said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I was just asking!"

"Well you're not the first to accuse me and it gets- its gets- it gets- it gets old!" She said as she continued struggling to move, tears brimming her eyes with frustration. She quickly wiped them away- she didn't feel like explaining her issues to these people she hardly knew.

"FAMIL- FUCK! FAMIL- FUCK! FAMILY!" She screamed, suddenly lurching forward and almost falling onto her hands and knees but Mori caught her just before she hit the ground.

"T-th-thank you," She stammered.

"I know that you can't control it, but I'm sure being nervous about coming here doesn't help… this any," Kaoru searched for the right words.

"Well you know what when you go through some of the side effects I have with medicine you'd probably be a little nervous too," Lucy retorted as she fumbled out of the car.

"Don't be so pessimistic, think positive!" Tamaki put an arm around her shoulder as they walked, outstretching his other hand toward the horizon of a hopeful future with rainbows and fluffy clouds of which made up his inner mind theatre.

"Well maybe you can go take that positive attitude and put it up your butt how about that?" She suddenly snapped. Tamaki's face fell and he retreated towards an improvised corner of woe in the bushes.

"That's the spirit!" The twins synced, giving her a thumbs up.

"Um, what's that black purple stuff," She pointed to Tamaki. "You guys see it too, right?"

"That's his aura of melancholy," Kyoya explained.

"Wow, that's intense," Lucy blinked in awe. "Is he that upset because of me?"

"He's overly-sensitive," Haruhi explained to her, which caused Tamaki to sulk more.

Lucy sighed and walked over to him.

"Tamaki?"

He looked up at her with a pout.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm just really worried and I snapped at you when you were just trying to help me. I hope you'll accept my apology,"

Tamaki stared at her wordlessly for several moments.

"Um, Tamaki?" She waved her hand in front of his face in attempt to snap him out of it. Suddenly Tamaki jumped up and embraced her in a giant hug.

"Such remorse! Genuine concern for the feelings of others! You have a heart of gold of course I'll accept your apology you kindly person, you!" He babbled, spinning her around in circles.

'And moody!' she thought to herself as he squeezed the air out of her. She wondered if this is what the victims of boa constrictors felt just before their death.

"Tamaki, we need her alive when we take her to the doctor, killing her would be defeating the purpose wouldn't it?" Kyoya asked him. Tamaki stopped spinning.

"Yes! Yes it would!" He placed her down on the ground. He pointed dramatically towards the clinic building. "Come, to your appointment!'

It wasn't long before they were seen.

"Hi my name is Dr. Ashikaga," A friendly blonde woman stuck out her hand and shook Lucy's upon entering the room and took a seat in front of her. "I'll be working with your case. Mr. Ootori has already given me a little background on your situation. I also understand that you're anxious about our appointment together, which is completely normal. The first appointment or so we have we'll mostly be discussing your history, both medical and anything non-medical that you find relevant to tell me to help me get a better holistic understanding of who you are as a person and your medical circumstance. Then after I've evaluated you we can discuss options for medicine afterward. How does that sound?"

Lucy nodded, not really making eye contact, blinking and twitching as the doctor pulled out some papers from her desk and attached them to a clipboard. Dr. Ashikaga clicked a pen open,

"He has also informed me that your primary concern is starting a new medication. As a child, you likely experienced a sense of powerlessness for your situation because adults were making all the decisions for you. I hope it will ease your anxiety to know that you're under no obligation to accept a method of treatment that you're not comfortable with. You can always voice your concerns and we can always discuss a different method."

Lucy swallowed, "I-it does help s-some, actually," Lucy said appreciatively. The doctor beamed happily at this accomplishment.

"But isn't t-this supposed to be a l-l-l-little more uh… conf-confidential?"

All the host club members sat circled around her staring at her expectantly.

"Is there something wrong?" Tamaki asked obliviously.

"Do you have something to hide?" Kaoru asked, poking her in the shoulder a few times.

"Well the poor girl probably can't think with you breathing over her shoulder! Shoo, shoo! She wants privacy!" Dr. Ashikaga said, ushering everyone out with a clipboard. "That includes you too, Ootori!"

She shut the door behind them, wiping her hands with a sigh from her hard work.

"But d-don't you have to be ex-ex-extra nice to him since he's kind of your boss?" Lucy asked as she sat back down.

"Well if I get fired for doing my job then I suppose it can't be helped now can it? Now then, let's get started."


	7. Authors Note

**Thank you to those of you who have been with me and continued to follow me through all of my hiatus periods- living with several mental disorders is a challenge. Depression, OCD, anxiety, and an almost non existent self esteem had robbed me of the joy and passion I once had for writing. Depression took away my interests, but even when I got the depression under control my OCD and anxiety would always tell me 'This looks like crap. You'll never be the writer you used to be. People used to love what you wrote, but now look at it. Everything that you type just comes out as shit.' Lately I've been trying to work on that inner critic, and work on doing things because I enjoy them not because I'm good at it. I think you guys can probably look forward to updates on my stories for at least a little while. Even though I'm not in the best place at the moment and that I've had a lot of things that have brought me down, at one point in time it was the encouragement of all of you that gave me my purpose in life. Thanks to everyone for making those good times absolutely amazing, those were some of the happiest times of my life. Maybe I'll never be as passionate like I once was, but there's a part of me that wants to create. At work, I'm creating stories in my head and brainstorming ideas for stories I never put into words. I've finished the stories I've started, I've begun new ones. All in my head- if I put them on paper, it would mean I'd be able to see all the things wrong.**

 **Anytime I get an idea for anything in life, I start it only to end up erasing it because it was stupid. Just like I've been doing with my writing. Its something I need to change but that will take time. I think this will be a good place to start working on that.**

 **W** _ **ishing you all the best,**_

 _ **Mcfly**_


End file.
